Sweet dreams
by Anshaca
Summary: OS: Ce qu'il aurait du/pu se passer entre Rachel et Santana. Durant le repas et la soirée de Noël, Rachel et Santana ont tellement bu que les deux jeunes femmes s'endorment ivres. Cependant l'alcool va leur faire faire de drôles de rêves. /!\FEMSLASH/!\


Rachel émergea de la salle de bain en titubant. Sa dernière confrontation avec l'alcool remontait au lycée et elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais recommencer pour éviter de faire des choses stupides. Cependant, à l'instant même, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait autant bu ce soir. La bonne humeur et l'allégresse de cette soirée l'avait entrainé sur une pente glissante. En passant devant le salon, elle s'attendait à voir Santana, qui quelques minutes plus tôt, avait sombré sur le canapé, mais la latina était absente. Rachel ne se mit pas dans tous ses états et continua vers sa chambre. La diva ne fit pas cas non plus de Kurt, qui profitait de son nouveau statut de célibataire. Arrivée à destination, Rachel tira le rideau derrière elle. Dans la pénombre, à tâtons, elle cherchait son lit. Toutefois, elle palpa une masse qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. La petite brune alluma la lumière et poussa un petit couinement.

-Santana ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La latina roula sur le côté sans même ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir des cymbales dans la tête.

-Ay ! Madre de Dios Rach' ! Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?

-Santana, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

-Viens plutôt te coucher… Je suis pas d'humeur à discuter Berry…

La petite brune commença à réfléchir, mais l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité pendant la soirée altérait ses pensées. Fronçant les sourcils, Rachel esquissa un mouvement pour déloger Santana, mais la latina fut plus rapide. Elle agrippa le poignet de la diva et l'attira à elle. Déstabilisée, Rachel perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur la grande brune. De son bras libre, Santana enserra la taille de la diva en la maintenant fermement. Rachel se débattit et roula sur le côté. Cependant, Santana ne lâcha pas et roula avec elle.

-Santana… Lâche-moi s'il te plait…

-Non ! Et maintenant callate et dors. Lui intima la grande brune.

Rachel soupira. Elle était tellement exténuée qu'au moment où elle ferma les yeux, le sommeil s'empara d'elle. Plus tard, dans la nuit, Rachel se réveilla en sursaut, sentant un souffle sur sa nuque. Les bras de la latina lui enserraient toujours la taille. Mal à l'aise, la diva chercha à se dégager, mais le poids de la grande brune l'en empêchait.

-Santana ? murmura-t-elle

La latina esquissa un faible mouvement. Elle enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de la petite brune et s'enivra de son odeur. Sans s'en rendre compte, la latina laissa échapper un faible gémissement avant de déposer ses lèvres sur la peau de Rachel. La diva ouvrit grands les yeux, parfaitement alerte. Et pourtant, un long frisson lui parcouru le dos. Posant une main sur le bras de la latina, la petite brune la secoua énergiquement.

-Santana ! Réveille-toi ! supplia Rachel.

Plutôt que de se réveiller, la latina resserra son étreinte. Ses lèvres se déplacèrent dans le cou de Rachel, goûtant du bout de la langue la peau de la diva. La petite brune sentit des centaines de frissons parcourir tout son corps. Elle se devait de réveiller sn amie car elle n'arrivait pas à refouler ce qu'elle ressentait, ni même à contrôler les réactions de son propre corps.

-Santana ! Je t'en prie ! Réveille-toi !

-Hey ! Mais jamais tu n'arrêtes de jacasser ? demanda soudainement la latina.

Rachel se crispa. Non seulement Santana était réveillée, mais elle semblait consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Sa langue vint lécher le lobe de l'oreille de la petite brune qui soupira. Lentement la latina desserra son étreinte et ses mains caressèrent les bras de la diva. A cet instant, Rachel voulu parler, mais sa gorge était sèche. La main gauche de Santana quitta son bras pour se frayer un chemin sous son top.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois toute habillée comme si tu allais faire un footing dans Hyde Park ? interrogea Santana.

-Déjà, je ne vais pas faire un footing puisque je suis en pyjama et que jamais de la vie je ne sortirai ainsi, même dans mes pires cauchemars… Et c'est Central Park car nous sommes à New-York et non Londres…

-Londres aussi est une jolie ville pour s'aimer… répliqua la latina.

La diva réussit enfin à se dégager et s'éloigna de la grande brune. Ces yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Santana. A cet instant, elle remarqua le corps nu de son amie. Quand avait-elle eut le temps de retirer ses vêtements. Alors que Santana se rapprochait dangereusement, Rachel la stoppa en posant son doigt sur son front.

-Arrêtes ça tout de suite Santana ! Je ne suis pas Brittany et encore moins l'une de ses filles qui ne cherchent que du sexe…

-Je sais qui tu es Rachel Berry…

-San…

La petite brune n'eut pas le temps de formuler d'autres paroles que les lèvres de la latina scellèrent les siennes. Devant la soudaineté du mouvement, Rachel ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Du bout de la langue, Santana effleurait ses lèvres et inconsciemment, elle les entrouvrit. La latina en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Rachel. Cette sensation arracha un gémissement à la diva. Elle déplaça sa main et la posa sur la nuque de l'autre pour ne pas perdre le contact. Elle sentit le sourire de la grande brune sur ses lèvres et approfondit le baiser. Santana était brûlante de désir. Elle prit les devants, et ses mains, avides de contact caressèrent le ventre de la dive, remontant vers sa poitrine. Rachel ne cessait de gémir dans le baiser. Elle avait perdu toute notion de temps et d'espace tant la latina était entreprenante. Les vagues de chaleur qui s'emparaient d'elle la laissaient haletante. Jamais la diva n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir qu'en ce moment même. Cependant, elle grogna légèrement lorsque les lèvres de Santana quittèrent les siennes pour descendre le long de sa gorge et s'arrêter sur seins. La petite brune hoqueta de plaisir et de surprise lorsque la latina passa sa langue sur son téton. La diva succomba à l'explosion de plaisir qui jaillit dans son corps. Elle était tellement dans un autre monde qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte que la latina l'avait déshabillé et qu'à présent sa langue titillait son nombril, et ses mains effleuraient l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Rachel ne savait plus où donner de la tête tant la grande brune était entreprenante. Elle n'arrivait plus à faire la différence entre ses mains et sa langue, entre rêves et réalité.

-Santana… murmura la petite brune.

La latina continuait ses explorations buccales. Elle leva à peine les yeux pour croiser le regard fiévreux de la diva. Elle continua de descendre, laissant sa langue tracer des courbes sur la peau de Rachel et fit une pause devant l'objet de son désir.

-J'ai envie de toi... susurra la diva.

-Ah oui? Et comment tu as envie de moi Berry?

Santana caressait à présent l'entre cuisse de la petite brune. Rachel était aux portes de l'orgasme. Elle crut perdre pied au moment où la latina fondit sur son sexe. La diva se cambra violement sous les coups de langue de Santana. Elle entremêla ses doigts dans la chevelure de la latina pour la sentir au plus près d'elle. Rachel n'arrivait pas à contenir les vagues de chaleur qui l'assaillait ni les gémissements incontrôlables qui envahissaient la chambre. La grande brune introduisit deux doigts dans ce sexe humide arrachant un cri mélodieux à la diva. Sa main allait et venait de plus en plus vite. La latina sentait les muscles de Rachel se resserrer autour de ses doigts. Santana crut qu'elle allait jouir rien qu'en écoutant la petite brune. Elle dut repousser ses limites alors que le gout de la diva envahissait son palais. Ses mains tremblaient, tandis que Rachel criait plus fort, s'arc-boutant pour mieux ressentir la latina. Avec quelques regrets Santana quitta ce sexe dégoulinant de plaisir, pour remonter, déposant une myriade de baisers sur la peau sucrée de la diva. La petite brune ne pouvait plus se contenir. Son bassin allait et venait au même rythme que les doigts de la latina.

-Regarde-moi Berry… murmura la grande brune.

Rachel tourna difficilement la tête vers son amie. Sa main saisit la nuque de Santana et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent férocement sur celles de la latina. Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, la diva eu son propre gout dans la bouche. Alors, tous ses muscles se contractèrent, violement, douloureusement et l'orgasme prit pleinement possession d'elle.

Haletante et couverte de sueurs, Rachel ouvrit les yeux et palpa sa gorge. Sous ses doigts, son pouls dansait la samba. Doucement sa main descendit sur sa poitrine et la petite brune fut surprise lorsqu'elle toucha le bord de sa veste. La diva fronça les sourcils et se redressa d'un coup dans son lit. Elle baissa la tête pour se rendre compte qu'elle était encore vêtue de la même façon que la veille. Soudain, une violente douleur au crâne lui remémora ses actions de la soirée. Elle avait trop bu et ne se souvenait de rien. Black-out. Cependant, des sensations et une brûlure au niveau de son bas ventre lui rappelèrent une chose : Santana. Lentement, Rachel tourna la tête de l'autre côté du lit. Brusquement la latina ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Elle semblait perdue et porta sa main à sa tête. Son regard croisa celui de la diva. Une lueur illumina ses yeux. Durant de longues minutes, les deux jeunes femmes s'observèrent. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'arrivaient à formuler une seule parole. Rachel constata que son amie portait toujours sa robe rayée à dominance rouge et ses talons vertigineux.

-Madre de Dios… articula la latina.

-Ça va ? demanda la diva.

Santana n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la petite brune. Elle avait des impressions et des ressentis qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir.

-Bien dormi ? reprit la petite brune.

Santana dévisageait son amie. Les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche n'arrivaient pas à l'atteindre. Elle avait le l'impression qu'un groupe de rock jouait à plein tube dans sa tête. La latina balaya le corps de la petite brune et des flashs se formèrent dans son esprit. Le corps nu de Rachel, le velouté de sa peau, ses gémissements et ses cris. Mais surtout, le gout de son sexe dans sa bouche. La grande brune se passa la langue sur les lèvres à la recherche de réponses. Et pourtant, elle était trop confuse pour pouvoir mettre ses idées en place.

-Santana ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? interrogea la diva en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son amie.

A ce contact, un frisson incontrôlable parcourut le corps de la latina. Elle en avait la quasi-certitude que cette nuit, elle n'avait pas fait que dormir auprès de la diva.

-On a couché ensemble… articula difficilement la latina.

Un sourire naquît sur les lèvres de la petite brune. Elle aussi avait ressenti ce désir brûlant lorsque sa main était entrée en contact avec la peau de Santana. Mais elle se fit violence, repoussant au plus loin de son esprit cette envie dévastatrice de succomber à la tentation.

-Tu as certainement dû rêver… C'est fou ce que l'alcool peut nous faire entrevoir. Dit la diva.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son amie qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, comme si elle était tétanisée.

-Tu as rêvé San… Jamais je n'aurai pu coucher avec toi. Répliqua Rachel.

Elle se leva difficilement et fit le tour du lit en faisant abstraction de la chaleur qui s'était emparée d'elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tirer le rideau et mettre un trait définitif sur cette nuit passée entre rêve et réalité, la latina agrippa fermement son bras.

-J'ai pas rêvé Berry… Je sais ce que j'ai ressentis cette nuit, et ce n'est pas quelques gouttes d'alcool qui vont me faire avoir un trou noir.

Rachel dût lever la tête pour croiser le regard de Santana. Elle y décela de l'envie, du désir et de la conviction. La diva sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle savait que c'était de la folie, que c'était simplement un rêve… Un rêve intense et troublant qui n'avait aucune conséquence sur la réalité. La petite brune replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la latina et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve… murmura la diva. Nous avions trop bu hier soir, et nous avons rêvé… Aussi bien toi que moi… Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne Lopez.

Son souffle mourut dans la bouche de Santana. Sans comprendre pourquoi, ni comment, ses lèvres scellèrent ses paroles en embrassant la latina. Son baiser était doux, passionné et désespéré. Mais avant qu'elle ne l'approfondisse, Rachel se retira. Un triste sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Puis, sans ajouter une parole, ni un regard, la diva disparut derrière le rideau.

-Un sueño… une sueño… répéta Santana en se laissant retomber sur le lit.

FIN


End file.
